Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 4: Training 101
by RGGod
Summary: Gallantmon visits the sibling angels Seraphimon and Ophanimon at Heaven's Court to give a report on the home-front. While there, he decides to stay for the war effort... and possibly personal reasons. Back at home the Tamers have made leaps and bounds in their training, but haven't digivolved past the champion level. So Duftmon and Sleipmon decide to take things up a notch. R & R
1. Heaven's Court

**Noon, Heaven's Court**

"Introducing, Gallantmon of the Royal Knights, to their majesties, Seraphimon and Ophanimon!" an Angemon announced at the throne room. Gallantmon kneeled before the brother and sister angels.

"It is okay Gallantmon, you have no need to bow, we are all friends here," the blue and silver armored angel spoke. He had ten golden wings, plus two silver ones on his blue helmet that bore a four-pronged star, hiding his face, but not his long blonde hair. This was Seraphimon.

"So what news do you have?" asked his sister, the greenish-blue armored angel asked. She also had ten wings, but the first eight were golden and metallic, while the last two were feathered white tinged with gold. She had long hair that was red only at the top, but turned to blonde all the way down past the shoulders. She too wore a helmet with a four-pronged star, but it didn't cover her mouth, nor did her armor cover her thin, slender waist. This was Ophanimon.

Gallantmon readied his report, "We have four new Tamers as recruits, along with their four digimon. The humans' names are Abbigail "Abby" Roxanne, Trixie Smith, Arashi Konchuu, and Tyson Datts. The digimon's names are, respective to their Tamers, Lunamon, Dracomon, Tentomon, and Azmon. So far they can only reach the champion level, but-"

"Wait, did you say Azmon?" Seraphimon interrupted.

"Err, yes?" /Here it comes/ Gallantmon thought nervously while shutting his eyes.

"THAT'S THE NAME OF A DEMON!" Seraphimon roared. "WHAT IS A DEMON DOING AS ONE OF YOUR RECRUITS?"

"He is partnered with the boy Tyson Datts, apparently he is a Demon Lord in training under Beelzemon, but was sent out of the Dark Area to explore and train to be stronger. Most shocking of all, he appears to have been led to Tyson by the mysterious character known as "Voice"," Gallantmon explained.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon where both surprised by this, "What?!"

Gallantmon took a deep breath, /this is going to take a while/ he thought with a sigh. It took over an hour, but he managed to explain to them what he had learned about the Tamers, specifically Tyson and Azmon: how this "Voice" had brought them to the Digital World, how Azmon was a Demon Lord in training to Beelzemon, how the Tamers and their digimon had met, and how "Voice" had told Azmon that it was his destiny to absorb the Demon Lords data and become the new ruler of the Dark Area with the help of the others. "Whether "Voice" wants Azmon to lead the Dark Area as a peace-keeper or a figure-head to exert influence over remains to be seen," Gallantmon concluded breathlessly.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon seemed deep in thought, before Seraphimon spoke up, "Very well, we can continue this tomorrow, Angemon will lead to your room,"

"NO!," Ophanimon called out, surprising her brother Seraphimon, "I mean, let me take him to the guest room."

Seraphimon was puzzled. "But why woul-," Seraphimon questioned, before he noticed the death-glare his sister was giving him, "OH! Err- yes, take him to his room," he said fearfully.

**Afternoon, Heaven's Court Guest Room**

"Hmmm, you've made renovations," Gallantmon observed, noticing the fine table, new carpet, large bed with two pillows, and chandelier.

"I know," Ophanimon said as she sat down at the table, beckoning Gallantmon to join her.

"So, how are things on your end?" Gallantmon asked before taking a sip of tea that had been pre-set on the table.

"Same-old, same-old." She complained, "I'm sorry about my brother's behavior, you know how he is about demons of any kind, even the ones on our side."

"Oh, no problem, none at all," Gallantmon said as he stood up.

Ophanimon stood up as well, "Either way, it's been so long," she said pulling him into an embrace, "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"Well I'm sorry, it's just that there's been so much going on and I haven't had much time to relax," Gallantmon began.

"Oh, I'll help you relax, just don't go telling me you've gone soft," Ophanimon said suggestively as she turned and walked towards the bed.

"Gone soft? Why I'd never," Gallantmon began, before he realized what she meant, "Oh, uhmmm… Very well," /I might have to stay here longer than I thought… *badonkadonk*/

**1 month later, Royal Knights' Training Grounds**

"Hii-yaah!" Tyson shouted as he hit the training dummy the knights had brought for them to train on. Gallantmon's stay at Heaven's Court was extended for the war effort, and they had made good leaps in their training, but despite that they had still not digivolved past the champion level. "Hu-waw!" he kicked the training dummy, "Sweet, if I keep this up, I could be just like Marcus Damon!"

"Who's Marcus Damon?" Laharlmon asked as he crushed a boulder with his Overlord Diving Kick nearby.

"He's like the Chuck Norris of Digimon," Tyson answered.

"Ohh… who's Chuck-" Laharlmon began.

"Nevermind!" Tyson interrupted as he continued to hit the training dummy. A ways off Lekismon was hitting targets with her Tear Arrow while Abby (as she told them to call her) was running on a treadmill.

"They've made good progress," Sleipmon noted.

"Indeed, but if they're going to reach ultimate, we're going to have to step it up a notch," Duftmon also noted.

"What do you have in mind?" Sleipmon asked him.

"I say we set up a trial for each of them, so that they can digivolve to ultimate," Duftmon expressed his opinion.

"Hmmm, good idea! We'd better get planning then," Sleipmon agreed.

Duftmon nodded in satisfaction, "Yes we should have everything ready by tomorrow. Until then," he said, turning to call to the Tamers, "Attention, your training is over for the day, you may go back to the guest quarters, but be up by 0700 hours, you are dismissed."

"Okay!" Arashi yelled from the treadmills, he was sweating a up a flood, "Hey, can I have a shower first?"

"Sure, go on, I bet they enemy can smell you from the battlefield!" Duftmon yelled over.


	2. Ultimate Test Part 1

**Morning, Code Forest**

"Abby, wake up!" she heard a voice calling her name.

"Uh? Oh, Lunamon it's only you," Abby then noticed her surroundings, "Where are we?"

"We're in Code Forest! Last thing I remember we were sleeping on our bed, when I woke up we were here in Code Forest with this note!" Lunamon explained, waving the note in her hand.

"Here let me see that note," Abby grabbed the note from her partner. It read: Dear Abby, find the river in the center of the forest. "What? Is this some kind of test?"

Lunamon nodded, "Yes, I assume so."

"Uh, fine, let me get the compass I keep in my pocket. Let's see, why not head north for now?" Abby guessed.

"I suppose, we have no way of knowing our location right now. We might as well look for high ground." Lunamon suggested when a large clawed hand crashed in the ground between them.

"Shadow Claw!" the owner of the clawed hand yelled. It looked like a large, black werewolf dressed in punk clothes. Abby pressed the upper left button on her digivice.

*beep*

**ShadowWereGarurumon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**A WereGarurumon that was corrupted by a virus. It's a mean digimon that hates to play fair.**

"ShadowWereGarurumon?" Abby spoke in confusion before she was pulled away by Lunamon.

"Come on we have to run! Even as a champion, I can't beat a virus type ultimate!" Lunamon yelled while running. They could still hear ShadowWereGarurumon chasing them behind the trees. They didn't lose him until noon near a cliff-face which they climbed to survey the land.

"Hey, I think I can see a lake from here! It's about six miles due west!" Abby told Lunamon.

"Ssh! We don't know if ShadowWereGarurumon's nearby. We don't want to alert him to our location." Lunamon warned.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited. Speaking of ShadowWereGarurumon, do you think he's part of the test?" Abby wondered.

"Probably," Lunamon assumed, "But we should hurry to the lake to finish this test."

"Okay, here, I'll help you down," Abby offered as they climbed down the cliff-face. When they finally got to the bottom they headed west. "So how are you feeling Lunamon?" Abby asked her partner.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little worried about SWG finding us again," Lunamon said quietly.

"SWG, ShadowWereGarurumon?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Lunamon replied.

"You called? Full Moon Kick!" SWG appeared swing his leg in a 360 degree kick that Abby and Lunamon just barely managed to avoid.

Abby immediately held the lower left button on her digivice and tapped the upper right button, calling, "Lunamon, ADVANCE!"

**Lunamon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Lekismon!**

Lunamon took on a larger armored form of herself, known as her champion form Lekismon. She grabbed Abby and began carrying her through the forest, away from SWG. When SWG continued following them she turned around and threw a frothy substance from both her hands, "Moon Night Bomb!"

SWG jumped back to avoid it, but by then Abby and Lekismon were gone. "AROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it howled in fury.

Lekismon continued to dash through the forest at a break neck pace. "Do you think we lost him?" she asked while running.

"I hope so," Abby told her, "Hey look ahead! I think I see the lake!" And true, as they burst through the trees to find themselves in front of a lake. "We made it! Does that mean this test is over?" she asked Lekismon as she dipped her feet into the water.

Lekismon looked relieved, "I hope s-" When she suddenly went flying into the lake.

"Shadow Claw! Got you! Now for your Tame-" SWG turned to look at where Abby had been but a second before, only to see her swimming into the lake. "Hey, where're you going?! I'm not done killing you yet!"

Abby swam into the center of the lake looking underwater for Lekismon. /Where are you? There!/ she saw her! Lekismon was unconscious and sinking fast. Abby swam to her and grabbed ahold of one of her arms, trying to hoist her back up through the water, but it was no use, she was too heavy. /NO! I'm not letting you drown! You're my best friend! I'm going to sav… need… air/ She felt her lungs screaming for air, but she refused to let Lekismon die. Just then, as she was about to pass out, her digivice began glowing, and a message appeared on the screen: ADVANCED DIGIVOLUTION. Lekismon's body began glowing as well, her eyes opened, and her skin disappeared leaving a wireframe that grew larger and larger until a new skin appeared as if by a brush stroke of God!

**LEKISMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**CRESCEMON!**

She had digivolved to the ultimate level!

SWG was left watching on the river's bank, "No sign of movement, I guess they bit the du-" All of a sudden something burst through the water and landed right in front of him! From the waist up she looked almost human-like, wearing a midnight blue vest and shining grey and black armor. In each hand she held a handle/hilt that led to a crescent moon shaped blade that had the same crescent moon pictured on each side, eyes closed and smiling, as if asleep. She had spiked shoulder guards and a black mask with a gray mouth cover that covered her whole face save her eyes and ears, of which there were six, one behind and above each eye and four coming out from the sides of her head onto her chest like thick strands of hair. She had what appeared to be two more metal ears coming from behind the black mask, each with a long, pink ribbon dangling from the top. Waist down she had more of a creamy-pink, rabbit-like figure, similar to her champion level. Six midnight blue pole-like things jutted up and out in a slightly curved way from where her tail would be. She had black and grey metal boot-like shoes covering her foot paws. She held a gasping Abby to her chest, who she immediately placed on the ground beside her.

"Oh, so you digivolved, eh? Well either way, it's time for you to die!" SWG jumped at them with his claws extended. "Shadow Claw!"

Abby got her breath back to yell out a warning, "Crescemon watch out!"

Crescemon just stood there and materialized four ice arrows that she launched at SWG, "Ice Archery!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" SWG was impaled by the four arrows and burst into data and a digi-egg that flew off into the sky. Crescemon promptly absorbed the remaining data before returning to her wide-eyed partner.

"Abby, are you okay?" Crescemon bent down to ask her partner in concern.

Abby shook her head before replying, "Yeah, I'm okay. But you, you digivolved to ultimate!"

"Yeah, I guess I did. You gave me the power to," Crescemon told her.

"Excellent work, both of you!" a voice boomed out, and suddenly they were teleported to another location.


	3. Ultimate Test Part 2

**Morning, Cycle Canyon**

"Mistress Trixie please wake up!" she heard a voice as she came to.

"Huh? Oh Dracomon!" she pulled him into a death hug, "Huh? Where are we?"

"Ack, ack," He seemed bluer than usual.

"Are you okay?" she asked, letting him go.

"Yes, yes," he told her as returned to his natural blue green color. "We're in Cycle Canyon, I think it's part of a test by the Royal Knights. Here's a note that I found nearby."

Trixie took the note. It read: Dear Trixie, please get out of the canyon. "Awww, I wanted something difficult. Oh well. Dracomon, ADVANCE!" she shouted out, pressing the required buttons on her digivice. Dracomon's skin disappeared, leaving only a wireframe, which grew larger until a new skin appeared.

**Dracomon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Coredramon!**

He became a larger, bluer version of himself: Coredramon… (blue). He picked up Trixie and put her on his back where she held onto his neck. "Hang on Mistress," he told her as he took off.

"Oh poo, I really wanted something challe-" Trixie complained when a fist of cold air knocked her off of Coredramon.

"ICE BEAST FIST!" atop the canyon stood a large, white lion man. He had black pants and black belts all over his left arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Trixie screamed as she fell.

"Trixie!" Recovering in mid-air, Coredramon raced towards her and caught her on his back.

"Ha-heh, ha-heh," Trixie was hyperventilating, "Wow! That was fun! Can we do it again?" I guess she recovered.

"Oh, Mistress," Coredramon sighed. He would have face-palmed, but his claws would have cut his face if he did.

Trixie turned to face their attacker. She then pressed the upper left button on her digivice.

*beep*

**IceLeomon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**IceLeomon is an animal animal digimon of proud justice. To defend justice, it trained every day in icy areas, giving it some ice new powers.**

"Who writes these entries?" Trixie wondered aloud.

"HAHHAHAHAHAH, YOU STAND NO CHANCE OF BEATING ME! ICE WILL ALWAYS BEAT DRAGON!" IceLeomon roared into the canyon.

"Owww, my ears, the echoes are bad enough, YOU DON"T HAVE TO SCREEEEEEAAAAAAAAM!" Trixie screamed back.

"Could you two please be QUIET?!" Coredramon yelled out.

"HOW RUUUUUDE!" IceLeomon yelled back into the canyon.

"He's right Coredramon, that was RUDE!" Trixie yelled, "Hey, THIS IS FUN!"

"I KNOW ISN'T IT?" IceLeomon shouted out.

"MY EEEEAAAAARRRRRRRSSSSSSSS!" Coredramon screamed.

"NOW YOU'RE GETTING INTO IT!" IceLeomon yelled as he jumped into the canyon and onto Coredramon, "SEE YOU NEXT FALL!" and tossed Trixie off his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she fell screaming into the canyon.

"TRIIIXXXIIIEEE!" Coredramon was about to fly towards her when…

"ICE BEAST FIST!" he was hit point blank in the back by IceLeomon's icy fist.

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Coredramon went spiraling towards the canyon floor as IceLeomon jumped back to the top of the canyon.

"COREDRAMON!" Trixie screamed as she watched her partner plummet to the ground past her. He was only moments from the ground and she was crying her eyes out. "COREDRAMON!"

"IT'S NO USE!" IceLeomon roared from the top of the canyon.

"BUGGER OFF YOU POOF!" Trixie screamed in foul British language.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" IceLeomon screamed in rage.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FANNY!" Trixie screamed as her digivice started glowing and a message appeared: ADVANCED DIGIVOLUTION. Coredramon's body also began to glow and his eyes opened, his skin vanished, leaving only a wireframe behind, a wireframe that grew bigger, and bigger until a new skin appeared instantaneously!

**COREDRAMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**WINGDRAMON**

He had digivolved to the ultimate level!

Like his champion level, he was still a large, blue dragon, with three-clawed hands. But now each of those hands held a yellow orb. He had a white chest plate and mask over his head. On his nose were two red-violet horns, from the back of his head were two spikier, yellow horns. He had an extremely long tail and very large wings. He had four fleshy, red-ringed spikes on each of his arms. Atop his back was a huge, sharp lance. He alighted down to the canyon's floor to drop of Trixie. "Wow, Coredramon what happened to you?" Trixie asked in amazement.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he roared, "I am no longer Coredramon, for your tears have given me the strength I needed to digivolve and reach new plateaus of power. My desire to protect you and your care for my being has let me reach the ultimate level. In this form I am Wingdramon! RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he roared again in triumph.

IceLeomon didn't look impressed. "HAH, SO YOU'RE AN ULTIMATE LEVEL NOW?! IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE FOR DRAGON CAN NEVER BEST ICE! ICE RULEZ!" he roared into the canyon when Wingdramon suddenly appeared in front of him, "WHAA! WHE-WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?" he fell back in surprise.

"What? Was I going too fast for you?" Wingdramon sneered.

IceLeomon was taken aback by Wingdramon's speed, "N-NO! NO ONE IS TOO FA-"

"Hello, in case you haven't noticed, I'm right behind you,"

"AAAAAHH!" IceLeomon stumbled back and fell into the canyon and crashed to the floor. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"Well, that wasn't very cool now was it?" Wingdramon taunted from atop the canyon.

"DAMN YOU!" IceLeomon roared.

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! MISTRESS TRIXIE IS ONLY A CHILD!" Wingdramon roared in fury and tackled IceLeomon straight into the canyon wall.

"AAARRRRGGH!" IceLeomon growled in pain and fell back to the canyon's floor. "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! BLIZZARD BREATH!" IceLeomon snarled out his attack, sending out a breath of frozen qi towards Wingdramon.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR HAMMY WAYS! BLAZE SONIC BREATH!" Wingdramon shot a fireball at sound speed that ripped through IceLeomon's Blizzard Breath and straight into IceLeomon himself."

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! ICE ALWAYS BESTS DRAGON! MOMMMMMMMYYYYYY!" he roared aloud as he was vaporized by the sonic blast.

"Wrong franchise!" Trixie cheered in victory as IceLeomon's digi-egg disappeared into the sky and Wingdramon absorbed his leftover data.

"Thank you for this strength, Mistress," Wingdramon gave Trixie a butler's bow.

"You're welcome Core- Wingdramon, but one question,"

"What is it Mistress?" Wingdramon inquired.

"Why does Leomon always die?" Trixie asked.

Wingdramon avoided the question, "Let's go to the top of the canyon," he grabbed her and flew her to top of the canyon.

"It would have been better if we climbed," Trixie pouted.

"Congratulations you two!" a voice boomed out, and they were transported to another location.


	4. Ultimate Test Part 3

**Morning, Set-Up Mountain**

"Arashi… wake up," he barely heard the quiet voice.

"Tentomon? I thought you didn't like talking when there were other people around?" Arashi then noticed that there wasn't anyone around. "Where is everyone?"

"…Don't know… found note…" Tentomon handed Arashi the note.

"Let's see," Arashi took the note. It read: Dear Arashi, reach the top of Set-Up Mountain. /This must be a test./ "Hmmm, so this place is Set-Up Mountain." He gazed around at the large mountain they were on, and for a moment he thought he saw a shadow farther up. "How about we follow the path upwards?" he suggested.

Tentomon simply nodded. They walked the path that winded up the mountain for a few minutes before taking a stop. "How…big…mountain?" Tentomon asked.

Arashi thought for a moment, looking up and down the mountain before replying, "It's smaller than Mount Fuji, so I'd say it's around 3.5 kilometers tall,"

"Should…I… digivolve?" Tentomon asked as a giant, fiery fist knocked them both off the mountain.

"Crimson Claw!" cried the fist's owner. It was a giant, red bird man. It had long blonde hair, white chest plumage, large red wings that ended in yellow feathers, five-taloned hands, four-taloned feet, and a red mask with blue markings over its head.

"Tentomon, ADVANCE!" Arashi shouted, pushing the buttons on his digivice. Tentomon's skin disappeared leaving only a wireframe that grew larger until a new skin appeared.

…

**-…-**

…

Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and grabbed Arashi with his lower set of hands. They flew back up the mountain to where the digimon had knocked them off. Arashi pressed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

**Garudamon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Vaccine**

**Its gigantic talons and wings let it dance freely through the sky. It is a guardian deity of the land and wind that loves nature.**

"Fire Hurricane!" it roared out the attack's name.

"Actually, that looks more like a torna-" Arashi corrected before Kabuterimon was hit by the fire tornado, knocking them both back down the mountain. Arashi fell off of a ledge but Kabuterimon grabbed him with an arm before he dropped any further.

"I… have… you…" Kabuterimon whispered right before he was hit in the back by another flaming fist. "AAARRGGH!" he screamed in pain, but still held on to Arashi.

"What are you going to do now?" Garudamon sneered as he landed on Kabuterimon's back. "Eagle Claw!" he slashed Kabuterimon's back with the talons on his foot.

"ARRRRGGHHH!" Kabuterimon screamed louder, yet refused to let go of Arashi.

"LET GO OF THE BOY!" Garudamon ordered.

"... never," kabuterimon whispered in reply.

"What did you say?" Garudamon questioned, eyes blazing in fury.

"Kabuterimon, let go! You need to free your hands to fight back!" Arashi reasoned, "Don't worry, I'll be okay!" he yelled, despite knowing that there were no more ledges beneath them. He knew Kabuterimon was in trouble, he was pinned down by Garudamon, and two of his arms were trapped beneath him, another held by Garudamon, and the last arm was holding on to Arashi.

"Now, if I may repeat myself," Garudamon said in the most gentlemanly way possible, "DROP THE BOY!"  
"NEVER!" Kabuterimon roared out in a voice that shocked Garudamon. Suddenly Arashi's digivice began glowing on his wrist, and a message appeared on the screen: ADVANCED DIGIVOLUTION. Kabuterimon's body began glowing as well; his skin disappeared, and left only a wireframe that grew larger and larger until a new skin wrapped itself around the wireframe.

**KABUTERIMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**MEGAKABUTERIMON!**

He had digivolved to the ultimate level!

He was 1.5 times larger than his last form. He had a large horn coming out of his head that looked like it could flip over a truck. He was mostly red, with dark blue, almost black hands and feet. He had four, long arms, the top arms having shoulders made from muscular tissue, but all ending in hands with four, sharp fingers. These hands had three fingers going out in different directions, with their sharp tips curving back so that they could form an upside down triangle if the dots were connected, with another, more claw-like finger coming out of the hand's center. His long, red legs ended in feet that had two, long claws coming out at the front, with a smaller claw between them, and behind them. He had a skeletal, white body, which had that muscular tissue showing near the arms, head, and legs. On top of its shell-like wings and behind his head was a blue-green orb.

Garudamon fell off of MegaKabuterimon (red)'s back due to the increase in size. This gave MegaKabuterimon the chance he needed to lift up Arashi and place him on his head, behind his horn.

"My… will… to protect… Arashi, and… his willingness… to sacrifice… himself to save me… has allowed me… to reach the ultimate level!" MegaKabuterimon spoke in an inside voice, which for him was like someone else screaming something aloud.

"MegaKabuterimon?!" Arashi said in wonder as he held onto the large horn.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still defeat you! Crimson-" Garudamon began, when suddenly something scratched its eyes. "AAARRGH, MY EYES!"

"That was Wild Scratcher!" Arashi yelled out.

"WHY YOU SON OF A-" Garudamon began, MegaKabuterimon then put his four hands together and shot out an electrical ball that destroyed Garudamon, "HEY YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINNNNNNNNIIIIIIISSSHHHH!" His digi-egg shot off into the sky, while his leftover data was absorbed by MegaKabuterimon.

"That was Mega Blaster!" Arashi shouted in victory while rubbing MegaKabuterimon's head. "But you should really start calling out your attacks from now on; it really isn't fair if you fire them off without at least calling them out first," MegaKabuterimon just lifted his arms in a "why ever not?" expression.

"Either way, thanks for saving me!" Arashi said as he hugged MegaKabuterimon's horn, causing him to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"We… should… get to… the top," MegaKabuterimon told Arashi before lifting off to the top of the mountain. It only took a few minutes before they reached the top of Set-Up Mountain.

When they reached the top, Arashi asked him a question that he had been wanting to ask for a while now, "Hey, MegaKabuterimon, if Abby and Tyson are from America, and Trixie is from some European country, and you digimon are from another world… how can we speak the same language and understand each other?"

MegaKabuterimon looked down in thought before replying, "The… Digital World… has only… one language,"

Arashi rolled his eyes, "Would you care to elaborate on tha-"

"Well done you guys!" a voice boomed out, and suddenly they were teleported to another location.


	5. Ultimate Test Part 4: Conclusion!

**Morning, Level Plateau**

"Wake up you two," a voice spoke to them.

"What do you want?" Azmon said half asleep.

"Duftmon is that you?" Tyson yawned, getting out of the bed.

"Yes, welcome to Level Plateau," he told them.

"Wait, Level Plateau?" Azmon got out of the bed immediately. "What're we doing here?!"

"We're here for your training," Duftmon answered.

"Training!?" they both shouted at once.

"Yes, your training," Duftmon repeated.

"Bring it on, Obi-Mon!" Tyson cheered, punching his fist into the air.

Duftmon looked puzzled, "Who is Ob-"

"Nevermind," Azmon told him, "It's best not to ask,"

"…Riiiiiiight, anyway first up, I want you to digivolve to your champion form," Duftmon ordered.

"Okay, Azmon, ADVANCE!" Tyson said while holding the lower left button of his digivice and pressing the upper right button.

**Azmon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Laharlmon!**

From where the little imp stood but a moment ago, there was now a six foot tall demon warrior. "I AM LAHARLMON!" he yelled.

Duftmon held his ears in pain, "Yes, and I'm sure everyone knows it!"

"They do," Tyson replied.

"Anyway, your training pertains to your sword," Duftmon explained.

"What this old thing?" Laharlmon interrupted.

"Yes," Duftmon continued, rather annoyed, "I've noticed how in battle and sometimes in training, you would always drop your sword. In doing so, your speed increases dramatically."

"Yeah, so?" Laharlmon looked puzzled.

"Why do you never use it?" Duftmon questioned.

"Uh… well you see," Laharlmon began, but Tyson beat him to it.

"It's because it's too heavy for him to lift!"

"TYSON!" Laharlmon shouted in embarrassment.

"What? Then how can you carry it around so easily?" Duftmon asked in confusion.

Tyson was puzzled by this too, "I don't know how he does it,"

"Either way, unstrap your sword." Duftmon ordered. Laharlmon did as ordered, and the sword fell to the ground with a clank. To Tyson's surprise, this time it didn't shatter into data. "Now try to lift it up," he ordered.

"Hhhhhhiiiiiiirrr," Laharlmon heaved as hard as he could but he couldn't lift the sword an inch, "ugh, it won't budge!"

"Here let me help," Duftmon tried to help lift the sword, but it still wouldn't budge, "Uggghh, Tyson help us!"

Tyson was taken aback, "What, me?"

"YES YOU, NOW HELP US!" Duftmon roared in exertion. Tyson hurried over to help lift the sword, and, to their surprise, they managed to lift it… an inch. "Uuuuuhhh," Duftmon grimaced in frustration, "What the heck is this thing made of?"

"We don't know," Tyson answered, "I've looked all over his digivice entry, but it doesn't say."

"Hmm, maybe he just needs the right motivation," Duftmon suggested, an idea forming in his head. "Like if his Tamer was in peril,"

Tyson started feeling nervous, "Uhhhh, I don't think I like where this is headed." Suddenly Duftmon snapped his fingers and disappeared, but in his place something new appeared. It had eight giant heads, seven of which were robotic, all coming out of a bush of hay-colored hair, with a long tail that ended in a rattle. The middle head and tail were black with a red underbelly. Tyson instinctively pressed the upper left button on his digivice.

*beep*

**Orochimon**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Attribute: Virus**

**It possesses eight heads, but only the middle one is real. Even in the ancient Digital World its menace was a thing immemorial.**

It quickly lashed out with its middle head and swallowed Tyson in one gulp. Laharlmon didn't even have time to react. "What the- TYSON!" he dashed straight to Orochimon and jumped for the middle head, "Overlord Diving Kick!" he roared but was swatted down by one of the fake heads.

"Ame no Murakumo!" Orochimon yelled as its rattle turned into a blade that took several swipes at Laharlmon who managed to just barely avoid them. "Inferno Blast!" Orochimon shot out a flamethrower that shot Laharlmon several feet back to where his sword was. Suddenly, in his head he heard a voice.

"_Are you going to let your Tamer die?"_

"NO! TYSON IS NOT JUST MY TAMER, HE'S MY FRIEND!" Laharlmon roared as Orochimon swung his bladed tail once more.

"Ame no Murakumo!"

*ping* the sound of metal hitting metal resounded throughout the plateau. Laharlmon had actually lifted the sword in fury and parried Orochimon's attack!

"What the-" Orochimon was confused by this sudden turn of events, but it didn't have time to question it as Laharlmon was racing toward him, blade in hand, mere meters away! "Inferno Blast!" Orochimon shot out the flamethrower but Laharlmon jumped up and over it, and drove his blade straight through Orochimon's skull!

"Sword of Compensation!" Laharlmon roared in victory as Orochimon burst into data, his digi-egg flying off into the sky. Laharlmon was glad to see Tyson alive on the ground where Orocjimon had been before absorbing his extra data. "Tyson! Are you alright?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah I'm okay, after all I mean, I JUST GOT EATEN!" he roared in anger. Laharlmon smiled in relief.

"Well done you two!" Duftmon appeared from nowhere a few feet away. Suddenly Laharlmon swung his sword straight at him.

*ping* Duftmon parried the attack with his own sword, only for it to go flying out of his hand. Duftmon's hands shook from the resulting vibrations "Ooww, my hands!" he yowled in pain.

"You put Tyson in danger!" Laharlmon snarled in fury.

"And tell me, what better way was there to get you to accomplish your goal," Duftmon reasoned.

Tyson hated to admit it, but from what he'd always seen on TV, Duftmon did have a good point. "Let it go Laharlmon I'm okay, see," he put on a smile that caused Laharlmon to relax. He then turned to Duftmon and gave him a death-glare, "You better not do that again, got it?"

Duftmon straightened up and saluted, "I promise you that I won't," he told them before giving a knowing nod. "By the way, Sword of Compensation?" he sniggered before bursting into all out laughing, "Hahahahahhahahahha!"

Laharlmon started to blush in embarrassment, "Hey that's not funny! I don't name these things! Right Tyson?" he turned to find Tyson laughing as well. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay," Duftmon straightened himself up again, "Let's go back to the others?" he snapped his fingers and they were warped back to the training grounds in the fortress.


End file.
